brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
James Morr
James Morr is an American brickfilmer. He is known for the Kevin and Mr. Tater series, ''Back 2 Skool'', ''$100'', and Sssssss..James Morr's YouTube channel Filmography |- | 2003 || The Monkey Website Films page archive || |- | 2003 || Tom's Guide to Winning the Lottery || |- | 2003 || Surreal || |- | 2003 || Computer Savvy || |- | 2004 || Training || |- | 2004 || Gahismalatata || Directed by David Fuoco A Peculiar Event Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/cls-ape-gahismalatata/ Gahismalatata release thread] |- | 2004 || End of Days: Chapter I || Late A Peculiar Event Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/lateape-end-of-days-chapter-1/ End of Days: Chapter I release thread] |- | 2004 || Surreal 0 || |- | 2004 || Waffles || |- | 2004 || Toast || |- | 2004 || Jam || |- | 2004 || Jeepers || |- | 2004 || Surreal 1½ || |- | 2004 || The Exodus || |- | 2004 || Hot Dog || |- | 2004 || A Holiday Message [http://brickfilms.com/topic/happy-independence-day/ A Holiday Message release thread] || |- | 2004 || Burrito || |- | 2004 || Surreal 1/3: The Bunny [http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-13-the-bunny/ Surreal 1/3: The Bunny release thread] || |- | 2004 || Surreal 1/4: The Prisoner [http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-14-the-prisoner/ Surreal 1/4: The Prisoner release thread] || |- | 2004 || Hamburger [http://brickfilms.com/topic/hamburger-the-final-lunch-film/ Hamburger release thread] || |- | 2004 || Meatloaf || |- | 2004 || Road Rage || Amped's Car Chase Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/car-chase-entry-road-rage/ Road Rage release thread] |- | 2004 || White || Doorway parody[http://brickfilms.com/topic/parody-white/ White release thread] |- | 2004 || Meta Mania! || 10 Brick Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/10-brick-entry-meta-mania/ Meta Mania! release thread] |- | 2004 || Monday [http://brickfilms.com/topic/monday/ Monday release thread] || |- | 2004 || Fruitcake [http://brickfilms.com/topic/fruitcake-the-christmas-special/ Fruitcake release thread] || |- | 2004 || My Shark Skip [http://brickfilms.com/topic/my-shark-skip/ My Shark Skip release thread] || |- | 2005 || Evolution [http://brickfilms.com/topic/evolution/ Evolution release thread] || |- | 2005 || Obey Thy Parents [http://brickfilms.com/topic/new-shortobey-your-parents-or/ Obey Thy Parents release thread] || |- | 2005 || LEGO Jesus [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JP2NJwMrB-I LEGO Jesus on YouTube] || |- | 2005 || Surreal 1/5: DDG [http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-15-ddg/ Surreal 1/5: DDG release thread] || |- | 2005 || iTater [http://brickfilms.com/topic/itater/ iTater release thread] || |- | 2005 || Surreal 1/6: %$# Yeah! [http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-16-yeah/ Surreal 1/6: %$# Yeah! release thread] || |- | 2005 || Anne Frank in Bricks || Co-production with Alan "Amped" Menhennet Anne Frank in Bricks Challenge entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/anne-frank-in-bricks-9/ Anne Frank in Bricks release thread] |- | 2005 || Jetpack Rocketman Rocketguy [http://brickfilms.com/topic/jetpack-rocketman-rocket-guy/ Jetpack Rocketman Rocketguy release thread] || |- | 2005 || Dogfood [http://brickfilms.com/topic/not-thac-dogfood/ Dogfood release thread] || |- | 2005 || Cowboy Hat [http://brickfilms.com/topic/cowboy-hat/ Cowboy Hat release thread] || |- | 2005 || A Hannukah Message [http://brickfilms.com/topic/a-hannukah-message-from-mr-tater/ A Hannukah Message release thread] || |- | 2006 || Outside [http://brickfilms.com/topic/outside/ Outside release thread] || |- | 2006 || Mr. Tater Gets a Soda: A Point-and-Brick Adventure Game || Brickfilm adventure game[http://brickfilms.com/topic/mr-tater-gets-a-soda-a-point-and-brick-adventure-game/ Mr. Tater Gets a Soda release thread] |- | 2006 || Back 2 Skool [http://brickfilms.com/topic/back-2-skool/ Back 2 Skool release thread] || |- | 2006 || Teh First Kwanzaa Brickfilm Evah olol [http://brickfilms.com/topic/teh-first-kwanzaa-birckfilm-evah-olol/ Teh First Kwanzaa Brickfilm Evah olol release thread] || |- | 2007 || ?????? || E.A.S.T.E.R. Festival entry |- | 2007 || Wiithulhu YouTube Channel || |- |2007||''Meatsauce Episode 1: olol vidja games'' || Meatspace parody[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bDZ9MTGW28 Meatsauce Episode 1 on YouTube] |- |2007||''Meatsauce Episode 2: Leggo my Pokemans!|| ''Meatspace parody[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSkinYv3SoQ Meatsauce Episode 2 on YouTube] |- | 2007 || Meatsauce Episode 3 Preview || Stand-alone preview[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quKtpC-bhmI Meatsauce Episode 3 Preview on YouTube] |- |2008||''Tender Family Moments: The Birds and the Bees|| |- |2008||Tender Family Moments: Reading is FUN!|| |- |2008||''PooPoo Bridge|| |- |2008||''Ants''|| |- |2008||''Omnomnom'' || |- |2009||''Dane Cook Gets Slapped By a Hobo With a Fish''|| |- |2009||''Dane Cook Gets Dashed Against The Rocks By A Wise Indian Chief''|| |- |2009||''Dane Cook Gets Squashed By A Psychic Cephalapod''|| |- |2009||''Dane Cook Gets Purple Nurpled By A Ginger''|| |- |2009||''Batman Has Parent Issues''|| |- |2009||''Cool Trick!|| |- |2009||''Mouthstache|| |- |2009||''Dane Cook Gets Adopted By A Family of Friendly Spiders''|| |- |2009||''Ronald Has A Spider On His Head: An Interactive Mis-Adventure!|| |- |2009||Dane Cook Gets Chased By The Godmachine''|| |- |2009||''$100|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Spooky Skeleton|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Till Death Do Us Part''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - The Fortuneteller''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Boo''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - The Nudist's Lament''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Spooky Skeleton on a Skateboard''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - My Compliments to the Chef''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Ghost''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Vampires Suck''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Trick or Treat''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Horace the Hand-Eating Horse''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Spooky Serpent''|| |- |2009||''The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Halloweenie''|| |- |2009||''Great Moments In American History: George Washington & The Cherry Tree''|| |- |2009||''The Diagnosis''|| |- |2010||''Sssssss.|| Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 first place winnerTHAC 7 results thread |- |2010||''To Strike An Expired Equus|| |- |2010||''ROID RAGE''|| |- |2010||''Snob On A Pogo Stick''|| |- |2010||''What Is This I Don't Even''|| |- |2010||''Tony Owl''|| |- |2010||''Washing Machine''|| |- |2010||''Snooki''|| |- |2010||''Pirates With Leprosy''|| |- |2010||''SPORTS.|| |- |2010||''A LEGO Batman Film|| |- |2010||''CLACK''|| |- |2010||''Jaws of Justice Episode 1: "Off The Deep End"|| |- |2010||''TSA in LEGO|| |- |2011||''My Day Off''|| |- |2011||''127 Hours in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''The King's Speech in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''Toy Story 3 in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''Winder's Bone in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''Black Swan in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''Inception in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''The Kids Are All Right in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''Kindle''|| |- |2011||''LA Noire in LEGO''|| |- |2011||''The Invention of The Skateboard''|| Tales of Yore Contest entry |- |2011||''The Artist''|| |- |2011||''Batman's New Ride''|| |- |2011||''Magic''|| |- |2011||''LEGO Skyrim''|| |- |2012||''Gorilla Glitter''|| |- |2012||''Happy St. Patrick's Day''|| |- |2012||''Lasso of Truth''|| |- |2012||''Sherlock Holmes and The Mystery Of The Murder''|| |- |2012||''FATBATMAN''|| |- |2012||''Mummy Chase''|| |- | 2012 || Jive Owl - Episode 1: "Some Kinda Wonderful" || Co-production with Billo O'Loughlin |- |2012||''Gandalf's Fireworks''|| |- |2012||''Thorrible Pun''|| |- |2012||''Leprechaun''|| |- |2012||''Monster in the Closet|| ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition first place winnerResults of the LEGO ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition |- |2012||''12-21-12|| |- |2012||''A Shocking Secret''|| Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- |2013||''Pjango Unchained''|| |- |2013||''Joke Time!|| |- |2013||''Avengers Harlem Shake|| |- |2013||''Happy Easter''|| |- |2013||''Tomb Raider''|| |- |2013||''My Patreon Video''|| |- |2013||''Spongblood Deathpants''|| |- |2013||''Dick or Treat''|| |- |2013||''Kevin & Mr. Tater Review Lone Ranger|| |- |2013||''Kevin & Mr. Tater Review The Dark World || |- |2013||''Kevin & Mr. Tater Review of Steel'' || |- | 2013 || Ho! Ho! Ho! || |- |2014||''Kevin & Mr. Tater Review Frozen'' || |- |2014||''Snob On A Bicycle''|| |- |2014||''Make Me A Sandwich''|| |- | 2014 || Jungle Jerkz || |- | 2014 || Nerdly - Build-a-Mation #1 || |- |2014||''Taken (ft. Bad Cop/Good Cop)|| |- |2014||''Happy Easter 2: UP IN SMOKE[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3Xhk5UwoRM Happy Easter 2: UP IN SMOKE on YouTube] || |- |2014||''"Do The Dew" With SpastikChuwawa'' || Green Label Studios Open Call Contest entry |- |2014||''Spider-Man's Most EXCITING Adventure Yet!|| |- |2014||''Terror On Planet A113|| |- | 2014 || Stephen Hawking - Build-a-Mation #2 || |- |2014||''Chicken Egg''|| |- |2014||''LEGO ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!|| |- | 2014 || ''Batman Vs Superman || Directed by Tommy Williamson[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qP2QTXyy-D4 Batman Vs Superman on YouTube] |- |2014||''Groot Poots'' || |- |2014||''Bilbo's Guests'' || |- | 2015 || Why We Love Disaster News || Co-production with Tommy Williamson[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hru-MCygDQ Why We Love Disaster News on YouTube] Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || The Right Person || Co-production with Tommy Williamson[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2HeNz1ROhY The Right Person on YouTube] Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || Olaf's Warm Hug! || |- | 2015 || Easter Eggs || |- | 2015 || 4 Awesome Facts About The LEGO Movie! || Commissioned by MovieBlast[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlVlHWbkgYU 4 Awesome Facts About The Lego Movie! on YouTube] |- | 2015 || New LEGO 'Philosopher' Range || Co-production with Tommy Williamson[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Cf8Jak-OF8 New LEGO 'Philosopher' Range on YouTube] Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || LEGO Graffiti || |- | 2015 || Bing Bong Theorum :^) || |- | 2015 || Why Men are Excited by Lesbians || Co-production with Tommy Williamson[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pPvY7bHcLA Why Men are Excited by Lesbians on YouTube] Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || BB8llin' || |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers